


Crashed

by TearsAndFlowers



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Non-shipping, Spoilers, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic's worst fear is losing his little brother.</p><p>(It is strongly recommend to watch the first episode, "Sidekick", before reading this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title for this :P Ah well...

Tails' plane was spinning out of control. Sonic tried to run to him, but Burnbot was standing in his way. Sonic looked up and saw a loose boulder on the cliff above him. He Spin-Dashed to the boulder and knocked it down, causing it to fall on top of Burnbot. Sonic turned around just in time to see Tails' plane crash into the ground.  
"Tails, NO!" he yelled in horror. With no other obstacles before him, he sprinted towards the site of the crash.

It was a horrible sight. The plane was completely wrecked, and smoke billowed from it. The worst part, however, was that Tails was still inside.  
"Tails!"  
After a minute of struggling, Sonic managed to carefully pull Tails out of the cockpit. The young fox was in even worse shape than the plane. He was covered in horrific burns, his orange fur was stained with blood, and one of his arms was bent in an unnatural position.  
He didn't move a muscle.  
Sonic pressed his ear to Tails' chest. There was only silence.  
"No..."  
Sonic shook his head. "No, no, no..."  
He began to tremble. "Tails!"  
No answer.  
"Tails, speak to me!"  
Only silence.  
"Tails, please no!" Sonic shouted desperately. "This can't be happening!"  
Sonic shook Tails, as if trying to rouse him. But he already knew it was no use.  
"TAILS, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Sonic screamed.  
"Tails..." Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as the reality of the situation sunk in. Tails would never open his eyes again.  
Sonic cradled Tails' body, burying his face in his best friend's lifeless chest. He was sobbing loudly.  
"I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." he cried. "I f-failed y-you, T-Tails...I-I'm so s-so-sorry..."

Sonic's eyes blinked open. He was at home, lying on the couch. It appeared to be the middle of the night. Sonic's face was wet with tears, and he was shaking violently. He slowly sat up and turned his head. Tails was sound asleep across the room from him. Sonic breathed a sigh of overwhelming relief. It had only been a nightmare.  
Sonic stood up and quietly walked towards Tails, careful not to wake him. The fox's face showed only contentment as he slept. He was safe and sound, and alive.  
Sonic smiled. "I love you, little bro," he whispered. Then he went back to the couch, and soon fell back asleep. No more nightmares came to plague him that night.


End file.
